


naked love

by eleanorigby (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, toxic masculinity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eleanorigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubuh telanjangmu seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang mencintai jiwa telanjangmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	naked love

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post dari Medium di tahun 2016. 
> 
> "Your naked body should only belong to those who fall in love with your naked soul."—an Iranian journalist, more than 30 years ago.

**#SoulscapeDay11**

;;

_hunger, thirst, love, attention_

* * *

 

> _Tubuh telanjangmu seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang mencintai jiwa telanjangmu;_

kau pernah membaca kutipan semacam itu, dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam laci memori bergambar hati — dulu, saat balon-balon impian masih memenuhi kepala naifmu akan angan-angan soal rasa; tentang cinta.

“Bagaimana rasanya, Sayang?”

Suaranya berat, hangat, menggoda, tapi juga tak sabar. Kebanggaan melihatmu menyerah di bawah kendalinya menodai tiap kata, membakar tiap silabel.

Kau mengerang dan merintih dan perlahan dunia meledak menjadi ribuan matahari dalam satu sentakan, kunang-kunang menari di sudut matamu. Ragamu terjebak dalam insting, pikiranmu kosong, melayang jauh di antara bintang-bintang —

— tak lagi sempat mengira-ngira, apakah ia juga mencintai jiwamu yang telanjang.

Ini adalah gairah masa muda yang bisa jadi kausesali esok pagi, Sayang.

 


End file.
